


Even As The World Comes Crashing Down

by C_Foley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombies, it's mainly cute I swear, mild violence, transgender victor nikiforov, victor phichit and yuuri are all the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Foley/pseuds/C_Foley
Summary: Yuuri has been in love with Victor ever since they met when they were teenagers, so despite the fact that they're in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, when Victor asked him to walk Makkachin he said yes straight away. Only then Makkachin was kidnapped by zombies. With Phichit's help, Yuuri needs to find and rescue Makkachin before it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is actually an original short story that I wrote for my writing project "Excerpts From Unfinished Novels," and after I had written it I read over it and realised it would actually work as a Yuri on Ice fic as well. So naturally I had to make the changes and throw it up on here. Currently I'm leaving this as a one-shot, but if there was enough interest I could be persuaded to expand it into a longer fic, so if you like what you read please let me know! :)

“Okay, okay, breathe, kiddo. It’s not the end of the world – okay, I mean, technically it is, but you can handle this.”

“You are really not helping,” Yuri huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And don’t call me kiddo; I’m older than you.”

He could feel a headache coming on, creeping up the back of his neck and settling in his skull. He groaned and curled up tighter, rocking slightly, ignoring the dampness seeping through his jeans and how the mud beneath him shifted slightly with her movements.

“Age-wise yes you are older, but I’m far more mature,” Phichit replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Have you tried praying to Saint Anthony?”

“Saint Anthony is for lost objects; a dog is not an object,” Yuri replied tiredly.

“Saint Francis then?”

Yuri groaned loudly, a drawn-out sound that started as a deep growl and ended as a high-pitched whine, as he buried his face in his knees and pulled futilely at the short strands of his. Phichit squatted beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Okay, clearly having a meltdown in the middle of the park is not faring so well,” he said carefully. “So what do we need to do?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri whined, slumping sideways against his best friend. “How am I going to explain to Victor that I lost his dog? More specifically, how am I going to explain to him that I lost his dog to zombies?! I mean, what the hell was I thinking? What the hell was he thinking? Who hires a dog-walker in the middle of the apocalypse? Why did I agree to do it?”

“Because you think Victor Nikiforov is the hottest person on the face of the planet,” Phichit stated with a wry grin. “And because everyone needs to keep busy to avoid going bat-shit crazy over the fact that there are now zombies living amongst us, so you decided to keep up your weekend job.”

“I should have done something else; I could have taken up skating, or, or, listened to all those podcasts of yours,” Yuri said angrily.

“You suck at skating, and you fall asleep every time you try to listen to a podcast.”

Yuri sighed. “That’s true.”

He uncurled his legs, wincing as blood started circulating through them properly. He stared at the ground, absent-mindedly tracing shapes in the mud, while mulling over his options. Eventually he sighed and squared her shoulders. 

“Okay, we need to go looking for Makkachin. And pray to whatever Saint is responsible for lost animals that he isn’t dead.”

“I’ve never heard of zombies eating dogs; maybe they just wanted to play with him?”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Yuri scoffed, eyes narrowing.

Phichit gasped, placing a hand over his chest dramatically as he stood up. “You wound me! Tell you what, if they’re playing with Makkachin, you owe me dinner and a King and the Skater marathon.”

“Fine, but if they’ve eaten him then you owe me dinner and a Studio Ghibli marathon.”

“Deal.” Phichit grinned, his dark eyes twinkling, and held a hand out to Yuri. Yuri took it and Phichit hauled him up before they shook hands solemnly. “Let’s get our baseball bats from the flat just in case.”

The two friends set off towards their shared flat, Yuri’s face gloomy as he pondered Makkachin’s fate; Victor would never forgive him if he died, or turned into a zombie dog (was that even possible?), and Yuri would never have the chance to ask him out. That is, if he ever worked up the gumption to do it.

“You look irritated and melancholic,” Phichit observed. “Normally you’re one or the other, it’s a bit strange seeing both expressions on your face.”

“I really want Makkachin to be alive, but on the other hand, the King and the Skater…ugh,” Yuri said, wincing at his feeble attempt at a joke. 

Phichit simple stared at him calmly as they left the park and walked along the road towards their flat. Yuri tried his best to ignore him, he really did, but Phichit had this knack of looking at him that made him want to tell him all his deep dark secrets. Like the time he “accidentally burned” the katsudon so he could sneak it away and eat it all himself because he was a terrible and greedy person. Guilt, old and familiar, welled up in Yuri’s gut; he shrugged it off and focused instead on trying, and failing, to avoid Phichit’s gaze.

“And I was also thinking about how I’ll never get a chance to ask out Victor if his dog dies,” he mumbled, feeling his face heat up.

“You’ve had chances to ask him out for ten years now,” Phichit pointed out, rolling his eyes. “When are you actually going to do it?”

“I’m waiting for the right moment,” Yuri said defensively.

“There will never be a right moment,” Phichit argued. “First it was because he was new to the school, then it was because you were just getting to know each other and you really wanted to be friends first, then it was because he came out as trans and started transitioning and he needed friendship and support instead of a boyfriend, then it was because you were both going to different universities, then it was because you were getting to know each other all over again and you didn’t want to rush it, then it was because of the apocalypse, and now…well now I have no idea what’s holding you back.”

“Right now, the impending death of his dog is what’s holding me back,” Yuri snapped irritably. 

“What about before today? What about after? When you bring Makkachin back to him, whole and alive because all the zombies wanted to do was play with him? Will you ask him out then, or will you have another excuse?” Phichit asked as they entered the apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the first floor.

“We’re in the middle of the apocalypse.” Yuri unlocked the door and they entered the flat, both going to their respective rooms to get their bats.

“Ah, to be fair, it’s a fairly uneventful apocalypse,” Phichit argued, his voice muffled by the walls. “Sure, there was a bit of panic when the zombies first showed up, but sure they’re grand. Like obviously you need to give them a bit of a clatter round the head if they get too close, but all in all, they’re not that much bother. Nowhere near as bloodthirsty or brain-hungry as the movies made them out to be.”

They walked into the sitting room, armed with their bats. Phichit had put on a colourful headband and was grinning excitedly, while Yuri tried to quell the nausea in his gut as he gripped his bat tightly.  
“Right; let’s find this dog,” he said, turning to leave the flat.

*

“If I were a zombie and I’d kidnapped a dog to play with, where would I be?” Phichit mused aloud, tapping his bat against his lip. 

“Well they don’t move fast so they can’t have gotten far,” Yuri said, scanning the park around them.

“Which way did they go?”

“Uh…I don’t remember,” Yuri admitted. “I was so shocked when they appeared, and then I realised I’d forgotten to bring any weapons out with me, and then Makkachin just ran at them, barking and wagging his tail like they were his best friends because he is clearly an idiot. By the time I realised what was going on they’d already left while I was just standing there like a total idiot.”

Phichit slowly shook his head, giving Yuri a thoroughly disappointed look. 

“Okay then. Let’s start where they took him and spread out from there.”

Yuri nodded and followed Phichit through the park to the place where Makkachin had disappeared. They spread out and made their way slowly through the park, in a tense silence. Occasionally Phichit would call over to Yuri, pointing out a pine cone shaped like a person, or a cute squirrel he wanted to take a selfie with, but Yuri was lost in his own thoughts, panicking over what would happen if he couldn’t find Victor’s dog.

They were three quarters of the way through the park and Yuri was now in full panic mode; thoughts racing through his head imagining all the horrific things that might have happened to Makkachin; how he would have to bring his poor lifeless, bloodied and torn body back to Victor, how the other man would scream and curse his very existence. The guilt was eating away at his gut, his chest felt constricted with every breath, the world was starting to sway around him…

“Psssst!” 

Yuri snapped out of his panic and looked over at Phichit who was crouched behind some bushes. He frowned and mouthed ‘What is it now?’ at his friend, who pointed frantically at the bushes. Yuri crossed his arms and shook his head in frustration.

“I don’t care how cute the squirrel is; we need to focus,” he said exasperatedly.

“Get over here!” Phichit hissed, continuing to gesture frantically at the bushes.

Yuri huffed in annoyance and stomped over, mentally berating Phichit for wasting his time but the thoughts vanished when he peered through the bushes and saw Makkachin.

The poodle was barking happily as he ran between two zombies who were throwing a ball for him to fetch, his lead flapping behind him as he moved. The zombies’ mouths were gaping in a gut-curdling approximation of a smile, and they grunted in encouragement every time Makkachin brought the ball back to them and then ran in circles, waiting for them to throw it again. 

Yuri gaped at the scene before him and turned to Phichit to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Phichit’s giant shit-eating grin told him that he definitely wasn’t, and he immediately scowled as Phichit started humming the theme song from the King and the Skater.

“Don’t,” he stated in a warning tone. “We need to get him away from them. Any ideas?”

“Did Victor give you any dog treats? Food is the way to a dog’s heart after all.”

“No,” Yuri said glumly, and then quickly brightened as he said, “But I do have a chocolate bar,” pulling it from his coat pocket.

“You can’t give chocolate to a dog!”

“I won’t actually let him eat it, I’ll just lure him to us with it.”

Phichit stared at him sceptically, before sighing and waving his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. Yuri crawled forward through the bushes until he was in plain sight of Makkachin and the zombies, then knelt and opened the chocolate bar.

“Makkaaaaaa,” he cooed, waving the chocolate bar in front of him. “I’ve got some nommy chocolate for yoouuuuu.”

Makkachin’s ears perked up at the sound of his name, and he turned away from the zombies, barking in recognition when he spotted Yuri.

“That’s right, it’s me your favourite dog-walker Yuri. And you’re my favourite boy who’s going to come over to me and away from those zombies.”

Makkachin took a few steps towards him, paused, looked back at the zombies who were waiting, ball in hand, looked at Yuri, and then turned and trotted back to the zombies, who grunted and threw the ball, their mouths gaping even further. Yuri shuffled forward so more, stretching out the chocolate bar towards him.

“Come on Makkachin, please,” he said desperately, but Makkachin was too busy with his game to pay attention to him anymore.

“Stupid dog,” Yuri cursed angrily, shoving the bar back in his pocket. 

He picked up his bat and stood up. “Time for plan B,” he announced, and Phichit immediately emerged from the bushes with an enthusiastic, “Hellyeah!”

“You distract the zombies, I’ll grab Makkachin,” Yuri told him as he squared his shoulders and walked forward, the bat dangling from his right hand.

Phichit nodded, hefted his bat upright with both his hands and then moved forwards. “Hey you!” he yelled as he approached the nearest zombie.

The zombie had barely turned its head towards them when it snapped to the side as Phichit’s bat connected to the side of its head with a sickening crunch. It crumpled to the ground and the second zombie lumbered towards Phichit with an enraged snarl. Phichit cackled and danced around it, jabbing at it lightly with their hurl whenever it got too close. Meanwhile Yuri was sneaking behind them, trying to grab Makkachin without either zombie noticing. The poodle was not making it easy, as he’d decided to get involved, dancing around Phichit and the zombie, barking excitedly.

“It’s not a game Makka,” Yuri growled, squatting down and reaching out to try and grab his lead.

He almost had it when Phichit suddenly cried out in pain, and Yuri looked up in shock to see him stumbling away from the zombies, clutching his arm. Blood was oozing from a gash, bright red against the warm brown of his skin. 

“Were you bitten?” Yuri screamed hysterically.

“No, just scratched,” Phichit replied through gritted teeth. 

He took a few deep breaths, and then raised the bat with his uninjured arm, his eyes glinting dangerously. Both zombies turned towards him, their faces twisted menacingly, and Yuri took advantage of their distraction to make a dive for Makkachin’s lead. He was successful, and the dog let out a pitiful squeal as he was yanked backwards into his arms.

Phichit cracked both zombies across the face with one swing, advancing on them as they fell back. “Take that, you goddamn motherfu-”

“RUN!” Yuri bellowed, as he stumbled away from the zombies with Makkachin in his arms.

Phichit took off after him without hesitation, and the two friends fled through the park, laughing in exhilaration while Makkachin barked and struggled to get out of Yuri’s arms. They didn’t stop until they were well clear of the park, and finally ground to a halt a few streets away from Victor’s house. 

“Oh my God,” Yuri wheezed, still laughing. “I can’t believe that worked! I can’t believe we found him! I can’t believe you’re alive!” he exclaimed happily, holding Makkachin up in front of her. Makkachin whined in reply and Yuri put him down with a laugh, holding the end of his lead in a death grip, wrapping it around his hand twice for good measure.

His laughter started to subside, but his body continued to shake and his breaths wouldn’t steady, and it wasn’t until Phichit was hugging him that he realised he was sobbing loudly.

“I’m sorry!” he blubbered. “I shouldn’t have let you come with me, you could have been turned or killed! I’m the worst friend ever!”

“Ssshhhh,” Phichit said soothingly, rubbing him back. “I was coming with you whether you liked it or not, and I was the one who got carried away trying to beat up those zombies. We’re both alive and safe, and Victor is not going to hate you forever. It’s a win all around!” he said cheerfully, giving Yuri one last squeeze before stepping back.

Yuri sniffed and wiped his face roughly. “Thanks,” he said, his voice still thick with tears. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Yuri grinned at Phichit’s “humble” tone, and then looked down at Makkachin. “Come on buddy, let’s get you home.”

He and Phichit turned and walked to Victor’s house, their shoulders bumping occasionally. As they rounded the corner on to the street where Victor lived, Yuri paused and put a hand on Phichit’s shoulder.

“Please don’t tell Victor about this,” he said. “He’ll never trust me with Makkachin again…I mean he probably shouldn’t, but I’m not going to let this happen again.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Phichit replied, miming zipping his lips shut.

Yuri smiled gratefully, squeezed Phichit’s shoulder and continued on to Victor’s house. Victor opened the door, smiling widely when he saw them, and Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the other man, looking rumpled, a little worn and tired around the edges, and a little sad around his eyes. His skin was paler than normal, his long silver hair was piled on top of his head in a messy bun, and there were dark circles around his sad blue eyes. Yuri’s heart ached at how gorgeous he was, and he itched to take the other man in his arms and sooth his sadness away.

“Hi guys, how was the walk?” Victor asked as he squatted down and opened his arms out to Makkachin who bounded into them with an excited bark, his tail wagging furiously.

“Uneventful,” Phichi said casually. 

“We played fetch,” Yuri added.

“That’s great,” Victor said.

He petted Makkachin a little bit more and then stood up, and Yuri untangled the lead from his hand and handed it over. Victor smiled at him in thanks and Yuri’s stomach swooped in response. He wanted to say something, ask Victor if he wanted to have dinner, or go out for a walk or drinks or anything. Just say anything that would mean staying here a little while longer.

“Do you guys have any other plans for today?”

“Yuri’s promised me a King and the Skater marathon.” Phichit grinned and Yuri internally cursed him for saying he was anything other than free.

“Sounds like fun.”

“You’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” Phichit offered, and Victor shook his head and replied, “Maybe some other time.”

There was an awkward paused as the three looked between themselves, before Phichit stepped away with a laugh and a, “Well, see you.”

“See you,” Victor said, and then turned to Yuri. “Same time next week?”

“Yeah sure,” Yuri said. 

Victor nodded, and turned to close the door.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Yuri blurted.

Victor’s head whipped towards him, his expression shocked and his cheeks turning red, and Yuri quickly added, “When I walk Makkachin next time, I mean, do you want to come with us?”

Victor’s expression was both wistful and full of regret as he shook his head. 

“Is everything okay?” Yuri asked softly, leaning towards him, his heart pounding in his chest.

Victor opened his mouth, closed it, sighed and then said, “I’m…I’m running out of hormones.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. I stocked up when the whole apocalypse thing happened, but it’ll be gone in less than two months. I contacted the health department about it, and they told me that hormones and medicines like that are classed as ‘non-essential’ while they get everything back up and running. And I know that they’re not essential when compared to say antibiotics and vaccines and things like that but…it still hurts to know that even when the “world ends,” things don’t ever really change. So I’m just feeling pretty shitty right now, and I can’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen to my body when my hormones run out and it sucks because I was in such a good place you know?”

“I get it,” Yuri said sympathetically, quickly adding, “I mean, I don’t GET it get it because I don’t have any personal experience or anything, but I get that it’s important to you.”

“Thanks.”

Yuri bit his lip, desperately wishing there was something he could do to help, when a thought came to him. 

“You know, there’s a pharmaceutical factor near me that’s still shut and miraculously wasn’t broken in to during the riots. We might be able to find something there? We could go together, or I could go on my own or-”

Yuri’s words were cut off as Victor pulled him into a hug as he said, “Oh my God yes that sounds great!” He turned his head, and kissed Yuri several times on the cheek before hugging him tightly again, saying, “Thank you!”

Yuri hugged him back just as tightly, his heart galloping and his entire body flushing with happiness and pleasure. “Just doing what I can to help.”

Victor eventually pulled away, and Yuri’s stomach swooped when he saw that the sad look had disappeared from his eyes.

“Can we go tomorrow?” Victor asked eagerly.

“Sure.”

“And afterwards…” Victor said coyly, taking Yuri’s hand and gently interlacing their fingers, “would you like to have dinner with me?”

Yuri felt his heart stop for a moment before exploding with happiness. He squeezed Victor’s hand, beamed and nodded, not trusting his mouth to form a coherent response.

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Victor lifted Yuri’s hand, kissed his knuckle softly and then let it go before stepping away and closing the door, his eyes never leaving Yuri’s. Yuri stared at the door for a few moments before he turned  
and walked in a daze towards Phichit.

“Did that actually just happen?”

“Yes it did,” Phichit chuckled, punching him lightly on the arm.

They walked back to their flat, Phichit nudging him continuously as he waggled his eyebrows, his lips permanently stretched in their trademark shit-eating grin. Yuri laughed and nudged him back, his laughter continuing as Phichit jumped on his back for a piggyback, triumphantly singing ‘Shall We Skate.’ 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end! (for now?) Hope you enjoyed my wacky little story, if you did please send kudos! If you'd be interested in me expanding this into a multi-chapter fic please let me know in the comments!
> 
> I'm on tumblr (c-foley.tumblr.com) where I rant about things I like and reblog a variety of random stuff, so feel free to come say hi!
> 
> If you would like to read the original version of this story which is a queer lady romance with Moira, a queer lady, Niamh, Moira's agender best friend, Charlotte a transwoman and the object of Moira's affections, and Steve her pug, you can check it out on my side blog (excerptsfromunfinishednovels.tumblr.com) or on wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/user/CFoley86)
> 
> Slán!  
> C.x


End file.
